Twisted Dimention
by Shironome Okisa
Summary: Chap 2 : out! Kabuto memiliki rencana lain untuk mengambil kyuubi dengan menculik Sakura dan menggantikan Sakura asli dengan Sakura dari dimensi lain! Bisakah Sakura yang nyasar dari dimensi lain itu kembali ke dunianya? Biasakah Naruto tidak terjatuh dalam jebakan Kabuto? (Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den!) dan... siapakah edo tensei barunya Kabuto?
1. Chapter 1 : Silver Girl

.

**TWISTED DIMENTION**

**Rate : T**

**Oke, ini adalah fanfiction pertama yg saya upload, jadi mohon toleransi kalau mungkin saya agak aneh (?)**

**Ada sedikit OC disini, dan saya pakai universe dari "Naruto Shippuden" dan "Shippu!: Konoha Gakkuen Den", jadi supaya bisa ngerti fanfic ini disarankan untuk nonton OVA gakkuen den dulu.**

**DISCLAIMER! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NARUSAKU (menurut saya adalah pairing yang unyu)**

Summary : Sakura bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan menjalani kehidupan normalnya, sampai suatu hari seorang misterius membawanya nyasar ke dimensi lain, yaitu dunia ninja! Disitu Sakura menemui teman-temannya yang biasanya normal jadi kayak ninja. Bisakah Sakura kembali ke dunia asalnya?

**CHAPTER 1 : Silver Girl**

Sakura, salah satu murd dari Konoha Gakkuen (Konoha High atau bisa dibilang high school) sedang menghabisi waktu kosongnya dengan berjalan-jalan di emperan toko bersama teman sekelasnya, Ino. Saat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke toko buku.

"Forehead, kau bukannya menyukai buku ini?" Ino berkata sambil memperlihatkan Sakura buku yang dipegangnya. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar.

"Ahhh Tale of Gutsy Ninja 2 karya Jiraiya? Gilaa aku dah nyari-nyari nih buku kok kamu bisa nemuin sih?" Sakura memandang dan membuka-buka buku itu, sangat puas akhirnya bisa menemukan sekuel dari buku favoritnya itu.

"Kayaknya baru keluar hari ini deh, lagian kok kamu suka banget sih sama ninja-ninja? Kayak cowok aja," Ino menyeringai, Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Siapa tahu kalau ada cowok berani macem-macem bisa langsung ditonjok!" Sakura menarik lengan seragamnya, menampilkan otot lengannya yang membuat orang-orang disekitar situ melihat ngeri.

"Hahahaha kamu memang kuat!" Ino tertawa. Mereka lalu membayar buku itu dan saling berpamitan untuk pulang, kemudian berpisah di tengah jalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Sakura berjalan agak cepat karena sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam, menandakan waktu makan malam sudah hampir tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat mamanya menceramahinya semalaman karena telat makan malam. Namun, di perjalanan pulang, terdapat kerumunan orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

'_Tidak salah kan kalau aku lihat sebentar ada apa,' _pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia mendesak diantara kerumunan itu untuk dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dan bergidik melihat keadaannya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sendirian sedang menghadapi sekelompok pemuda yang diketahuinya anggota Yakuza.

"Siapa anak itu? Berani banget,"

"Kayaknya gak pernah liat tuh, pendatang baru kayaknya,"

"Penampilannya aja kayak preman, paling nanti juga babak belur ama tuh Yakuza"

Sakura dapat mendengar desas-desus disekililingnya, tapi dia sendiri juga nggak tahu siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tingginya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari tingginya dan nampaknya juga seumuran. Pemuda itu berambut kuning spiky dan (entah darimana) memiliki torehan seperti kumis di wajahnya. Ia juga memakai kemeja yang beberapa kancing atasnya dibuka dan ia mengenakan kalung kristal. Sakura belum pernah melihatnya di Konoha Gakuen. Mungkin dia memang pendatang baru.

Pemuda itu nampaknya mendengar desas-desus di belakangnya, Ia terlihat sangat percaya diri, kemudian memulai percakapannya dengan geng Yakuza di depannya.

"Oi! Kamu kira kamu siapa hah? Berani-beraninya menjelek-jelekan ketua kami di depan wajah kami?! Kami berjumlah 4 orang, kamu cuma sendiri, gak usah ngesok deh!" salah seorang dari Yakuza itu berteriak, sekejap membuat kerumunan diam.

"Mana ketuamu? Suatu saat nanti aku yang akan menjadi Souban (ketua Yakuza)!" Pemuda itu membalas anggota itu, dan... membuat kerumunan orang dibelakangnya tercengang. _Anak itu ingin menjadi Souban?!_

"Aku sudah muak dengan Yakuza yang dipimpin oleh Souban-mu itu! Biar aku yang jadi Souban, dan mengatur kalian menjadi grup yang lebih baik dari Yakuza sekarang!" Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya ke dadanya. Halah... pikir Sakura, pemuda itu benar-benar gak tau malu dan agak... bodoh. Mana bisa dia mengubah Yakuza jadi baik, lagipula gak cool banget deh kalo dia pengen jadi Souban. Nampaknya semua orang di kerumunan itu memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Haaah, jangan banyak bicara! Ayo!" Salah seorang anggota Yakuza memberi isyarat ke teman-temannya untuk menyerang langsung empat-empatnya, dengan pemuda itu yang masih berdiri dengan tenang...

Sakura tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri, begitu pula orang-orang di kerumunan yang terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

Pemuda itu dengan lincah menghindari serangan-serangan dari anggota Yakuza, dan dengan tenang membalas meninju anggota Yakuza itu. Perkelahian itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dengan cepat keempat anggota Yakuza itu dijatuhkan olehnya. Sakura terdiam, pemuda ini ternyata orang yang kuat, dan gaya berkelahinya juga lebih santai dibanding dengan gaya berkelahi Neji atau Ten ten, yang diketahui sebagai ahli karate di sekolahnya.

"Beritahu Ketua kalian! Uzumaki Naruto siap untuk mengalahkannya!" teriak pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu. Hoo... nama yang aneh,,, Naruto kan nama tokoh utama di novel favoritnya itu... Perlahan orang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, mungkin karena ngeri melihat Naruto yang kayak preman. Sakura juga beranjak pergi, namun sesaat sebelum pergi, Sakura dapat melihat mata biru Naruto menatapnya, kemudian pemuda itu membuang mukanya yang agak memerah. Sakura tidak menanggapinya, dan segera berlari untuk menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya. Lagi – lagi, mamanya ngomel karena Ia telat untuk makan malam.' _Lagian ngapain juga ya aku liatin tuh orang berantem',_ batinnya dalam hati. Sakura terus menggerutu sampai Ia melihat buku yang baru dia beli. Daripada sebel mikirin tadi diomelin, mendingan sekarang baca aja,,, yasudah.. Sakura mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Disaat mulai terbenam di dalam ceritanya, Sakura berpikir. Tokoh Naruto dalam novel ini agak mirip dengan pemuda aneh yang namanya juga Naruto tadi, bedanya tokoh di novel ini lebih dingin dan rambutnya berwarna merah. Sakura terus membaca ceritanya, bagaimana tokoh tersebut mulai jatuh ke dunia kejahatan, dan bagaimana sahabat tokoh itu meninggal. Meskipun Sakura rasa lanjutan dari novel kesukaannya ini kisahnya agak gelap, namun tetap saja seru, jadi Sakura terus membaca sambil tiduran di ranjangnya, sampai akhirnya terlelap karena hari sudah semakin malam.

'_Andai saja,, aku bisa masuk dunia ninja... setidaknya tidak harus menjalani keseharian yang membosankan dan diomeli terus oleh mama...'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikirannya. Sakura rasa dia malam ini bermimpi yang sangat aneh. Ia berada di sebuah padang rumput, lebih tepat pepohonan atau hutan di sebuah lingkungan yang damai dan sunyi (terang aja sunyi, tidak ada orang lain selain dia sendiri). Sakura yang tadinya memakai baju tidur menjadi memakai kaus berwarna merah dan kuning dengan lambang haruno di punggungnya, baju favoritnya itu. Pertama dia bingung karena dia tidak pernah berada di tempat sehampa ini. Sakura mulai menyadari kalau ini mimpi, dan seketika itu juga muncul sesosok wanita berdiri di depannya.

Wanita itu termasuk wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut putih keperakan sebahu dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, wanita itu memiliki mata yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, putih keperakan. Ia juga mengenakan kimono yang berwarna krem, berlengan panjang, dengan rok panjang yang terbelah di bagian paha. Pokoknya penampilannya serba putih deh. Pakaiannya itu membuatnya tampak bercahaya dan membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kau... siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Panggil aku Ryuuta," terdengar nada lembut dari dalam suaranya, entah mengapa membuat Sakura nyaman.

"Sakura," panggil wanita yang bernama Ryuuta itu. Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Darimana? Aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu, bagaimana aku tidak tahu siapa namamu?' Ryuuta tersenyum lagi, membuat Sakura tambah bingung lagi. Memangnya orang punya malaikat pelindung ya?

"Sakura, aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tidak apa-apa, santai saja denganku," wanita itu nampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, membuat Sakura... tambah NGERI lagi. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat berbicara, Ryuuta sudah berbicara lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang merasa bosan dengan kehidupanmu sekarang ini, bukan?" Ryuuta terus berbicara tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang hendak membalas, "Dan... bukannya kau sangat mengidolakan dunia ninja, bahkan mau masuk ke dunia mereka? Dunia Shinobi?" Dan... perkataannya membuat Sakura diam.

"Ya,, memang kenapa? Memangnya kau bisa membawaku ke sana?" Sebenarnya sih, Sakura cuma iseng nanya begitu, karena Ia tahu kalau tidak ada yang namanya dunia Shinobi.. Lagipula pertemuan ini mulai membuatnya merasa tidak enak dan mulai membuatnya takut karena wanita ini terus membaca pikirannya. Sakura mulai mencubit-cubit pahanya, berharap ia bisa bangun dari mimpi ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang,, ya... kau mau?" Ryuuta memberikan jawaban yang tidak diduga oleh Sakura. Sakura diam... Memang sih dia mau iseng siapa tahu memang beneran ada, tapi kalau wanita ini bohong?

"Aku mengerti keraguanmu, Sakura, namun tidak ada salahnya kan, mencoba," LAGI-LAGI wantia itu tersenyum. Lama-lama Sakura makin serem dan sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"TIDAK! Tolong bawa aku pulang!" Sakura berteriak.

Ryuuta tersenyum lagi, "Sayangnya Sakura," wajah senyumnya berubah menjadi wajah yang serius, "Itu bukan pilihan..."

Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat kabut putih mulai menyelimuti dirinya, dan ia dapat melihat tangannya perlahan menghilang. Setelah itu, yang semuanya menjadi putih, dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu...

.

.

.

'_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!' _Sakura dapat mendengar suara itu, suara pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

'_Sakura-chan! Oi! SAKURA-CHAN!' _Tapi tunggu, tampaknya ia pernah dengar suara yang khas itu...

'_SAKURA-CHAN!'_

Sakura membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di tempat yang sama seperti tadi, rerumputan, hutan. Hahaha... dia benar-benar tidak kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi... suasanya di sini lebih terkesan nyata. Kalau tadi di sekitarnya bercahaya, sekarang Sakura bisa melihat bahwa semuanya tampak... nyata.

Kedua tangan memegang lengannya, dan nampaknya tadi dia digoncang-goncang oleh seseorang. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang memeganginya... dan...

EHHHHH?!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HYAAA ini adalah fanfic yang pertamaa, jadi maap kalo ceritanya mungkin agak susah dimengerti, tapi chapter ini settingnya dari Shippu! : Konoha Gakkuen Den. Konoha Gakkuen Den itu adalah OVA Naruto yang saya favoritin banget karena kocak, makanya saya buat fanfic ini. Setting waktunya itu, Shippu! Konoha Gakkuen Den sebelum Naruto dimasukkin ke sekolah, dan Naruto Shippuden sebelum Ninja War, tapi Naruto udah bisa bijuu mode. Oh ya, buku Tales of Gutsy Ninja itu bukunya Jiraiya tapi kagak tau bahasa indonya apa, terus menurut nagato ada trilogi, meskipun yang terbit cuma satu, jadi yang pertama itu karangan jiraiya, yang kedua kisah hidup nagato yang failed, yang ketiga itu kisah naruto. Jadi,, tolong review nya yaa ^^ **

**NB : Maaf kata terakhirnya agak panjang, kalau ngerti ceritanya gak usah baca tidak apa-apa.**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Dimention

.

**TWISTED DIMENTION**

**Rate : T**

**Oke, ini adalah fanfiction pertama yg saya upload, jadi mohon toleransi kalau mungkin saya agak aneh (?)**

**Ada sedikit OC disini, dan saya pakai universe dari "Naruto Shippuden" dan "Shippu!: Konoha Gakkuen Den", jadi supaya bisa ngerti fanfic ini disarankan untuk nonton OVA gakkuen den dulu.**

**DISCLAIMER! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NARUSAKU (menurut saya adalah pairing yang unyu)**

Sebelumnya di Chapter 1 :

_SAKURA-CHAN!'_

_Sakura membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di tempat yang sama seperti tadi, rerumputan, hutan. Hahaha... dia benar-benar tidak kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi... suasanya di sini lebih terkesan nyata. Kalau tadi di sekitarnya bercahaya, sekarang Sakura bisa melihat bahwa semuanya tampak... nyata. _

_Kedua tangan memegang lengannya, dan nampaknya tadi dia digoncang-goncang oleh seseorang. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang memeganginya... dan..._

_EHHHHH?!_

**CHAPTER 2 : Another Dimention**

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna kuning jabrik, dengan jaket _jumper _berwarna hitam dan oranye, juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu memakai pelindung jidat (?) di kepalanya dengan lambang seperti... entah apa itu spiral-spiral ada buntutnya. ...

Pemuda itu adalah pemuda preman yang dilihatnya tadi siang! Dan sekarang,,,, pemuda itu memegangnya sehingga jarak mereka tidak cukup jauh. Dengan refleks...

"KYA! Lepaskan!" Sakura menampar pemuda itu sehingga pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dan sedikit kelempar kebelakang. Pemuda itu... siapa namanya tadi... Na... Naruto! Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, dan nampaknya ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang familiar... Hei! Bukannya mereka adalah Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, dan Hinata? Ada satu lelaki yang tidak dikenalinya, yaitu laki-laki berkulit putih seperti mayat dengan baju hitam. Tapi...

"Ke... kenapa kalian semua pakai baju yang aneh seperti itu? Memangnya kalian mau ikut cosplay?" Sakura bertanya ke mereka, sementara Naruto dibantu berdiri oleh pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Mereka semua menjadi terlihat bingung. Padahal,, seharusnya Sakura dong yang bingung!

Ino : Rambutnya sama, cuma pake bajunya... perutnya keliatan!

Shikamaru : Ngapain pake baju vest warna hijau tentara gitu?

Kiba, Choji, Hinata : Kenapa mereka juga mengenakan pengikat kepala itu? Kayak orang mau berantem

"Hei, Forehead?" Ino melangkah maju. Sakura menatapnya, memperhatikan gaya pakaian Ino yang berubah. Ino yang agak genit menjadi terlihat seperti petarung, yah mirip-mirip ninja lah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa rambutmu jadi panjang lagi?" (A/N : Saya lupa kasih tau rambut Sakura di Konoha Gakuen itu panjang) Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura bingung.

"Rambutku memang panjang kok! Memangnya sebelumnya rambutku gimana?" Sakura mulai berpikir... Hmm...

. _PIKIRAN SAKURA ._

'_Andai saja,, aku bisa masuk dunia ninja... setidaknya tidak harus menjalani keseharian yang membosankan dan diomeli terus oleh mama...'_

'_Dan... bukannya kau sangat mengidolakan dunia ninja, bahkan mau masuk ke dunia mereka? Dunia Shinobi?'_

'_Ya,, memang kenapa? Memangnya kau bisa membawaku ke sana?'_

'_Bagaimana kalau aku bilang,, ya... kau mau?_

. _SAKURA BERENTI MIKIR ._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura baru tersadar, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Orang-orang di sekitar situ terlonjak kaget, kaget karena teriakannya lah. Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sakura melihat Naruto dengan perasaan yang ... sulit dijelaskan. Pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan –chan, dan pemuda ini juga diketahuinya bersifat preman. Tapi... penampilannya sih kesannya beda. Kalo sekarang dia berpakaian dengan rapih, kalo di tempat asalnya... HWAA kenapa dia bisa nyasar sih?

"Sakura," Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"Tadi Kabuto melakukan apa padamu?" Shikamaru mulai menginterogasi.

"Ka... Kabuto?" Sakura bingung. Kabuto siape?

"Kau tidak ingat tadi kau diseret Kabuto sehingga terpisah dari kami?" Kiba juga ikut bertanya. Sakura menggeleng. Duh,,,, jadi bingung deh kalo ditanya macem-macem gini. Tapi kayaknya orang-orang disini sama dengan di dunianya, cuma bedanya mereka jadi aneh gitu... Kalo mereka ngomongin 'Sakura' yang rambutnya nggak panjang dan diseret oleh entah siapa itu, berarti mestinya ada versi lain dirinya di dunia ini.

"Kabuto itu! Teme!" Sakura mendengar Naruto menggeram. Hm... di dunia ini tampaknya ia dan Naruto juga berteman...

"Sakura, kau... lupa ingatan?" tanya Ino. Wah,,, Sakura berpikir, kayaknya bakal banyak misteri nih...

INNER SAKURA: HUAHUAHUA gapapalah bentar di dunia shinobi, siapa tau malah bisa nonton adegan-adegan seru.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu," Sakura menunduk. Ino dan Hinata melihatnya dengan prihatin.

"Ayo, kita harus membawamu ke Tsunade-sama!" kata Choji. Ada Tsunade versi ninja? Wah,, Sakura tidak sabar untuk menemui kepala sekolahnya yang galak dalam wujud ninja.

"Shikamaru, jaga Sakura ya, aku ingin membereskan ini dengan Kabuto," Naruto berkata, berbarengan dengan... wow... tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kuning terang menyala, dengan tanda-tanda hitam di dada, perut, tangan, dan kakinya. Matanya pun berubah pupilnya menjadi segaris dan berwarna merah.

"Oi, Naruto, batalkan saja dulu mengejar Kabutonya! Stop untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ceroboh deh, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri!" Shikamaru mencegah Naruto, dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Ya, tapi..." kata-kata Naruto terpotong. Ia terbelalak melihat Sakura, dan nampaknya mulai berpikir. Sakura yang merasa dilihatin terus-menerus oleh Naruto menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Ke... Kenapa kamu tiba melihatku seperti itu?" Sakura merasa bingung, apa Naruto mengetahui sesuatu?

_'Chakra... Chakra Sakura-chan... Hilang... Siapa orang ini?' _batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Lalu ia mematikan bijuu mode-nya.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Tsunade-baachan," lalu ia tersenyum. Sakura melihat pemuda berkulit putih mayat yang tidak dikenalnya itu membisikkan sesuatu ke Ino.

"_Senyum itu palsu,_" bisik Sai. Ino melihatnya dengan bingung.

"_Iya ya,, tumben juga Naruto mau nurut Shikamaru..._" balas Ino terlihat cemas.

* * *

"Hmm... Begitu ya?" Tsunade memperhatikan Sakura yang nampaknya dari tadi terus memelototi dirinya. Sakura merasa sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Tsunade di dunia ini... Wow.. kalau di dunianya Tsunade pake jas... disini... ahhh (kalian tau kan maksudnya..) tanpa sadar muka Sakura memerah.

"Sakura, kau istirahat saja dulu bersama Shizune dan Ino, sementara Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, lanjutkan misi kalian!" Tsunade memberikan perintah, dan semua menjawab "Ha'i". Semuanya sudah keluar dari kantor Hokage Tsunade, kecuali Naruto yang tinggal di kantor Tsunade.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan, ada yang ingin kurundingkan denganmu," Naruto berkata dengan agak serius, "Aku tidak tahu apakah pendapatku benar, jadi aku butuh pendapatmu,"

Shikamaru tidak mengikuti teman-temannya dengan alasan ingin ke toilet. Ia bersandar di belakang pintu Kantor Hokage, dan memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar...

* * *

"Wahhhh!" Sakura sangat senang melihat kondisi desa shinobi seperti yang dibayangkannya. Nama desa ini... Konohagakure. Sakura selalu terkikik mengingat nama desa ini yang sama dengan nama sekolahnya. Saat ini, ia sedang berkeliling mengelilingi Konoha ditemani Ino. Ino tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau sudah ingat sesuatu tentang penyerangan Kabuto tadi?" Meskipun dalam hatinya Ino merasa Sakura yang ini seperti orang asing yang baru mengenal Konohagakure.

"Hmm... belom tuh, aku belum ingat apapun," Sakura dengan semangat melihat-lihat ke toko kunai dan shuriken. Ino berpikir, _'memangnya dia lupa apa aja sih?'_

"Ehm, Sakura, memangnya kau lupa apa aja? Kenapa rambut kamu bisa panjang lagi?' Ino kembali bertanya, "Apa yang bisa kamu ingat?"

"Hmmm, Pertama, aku ingat aku punya teman kayak kalian semua, tapi aku tidak ingat memiliki teman Naruto atau pria berkulit putih seperti mayat itu..."

"Maksudmu, Sai?" Ino bingung, kenapa dia cuma nggak tahu Naruto dan Sai? Tapi kok dia bisa tahu namanya Naruto... Hm...

Sebuah ide tercantum di kepala Sakura. Bagaimana ya... penampilan Sasuke-kun di dunia ini? Hiiiiii pasti keren banget, "Oh ya, mana Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura bingung melihat reaksi Ino yang terkejut, nampaknya Ino terkejut karena Sakura bisa mengira kalau ada Sasuke,,,,, memangnya... Sasuke kenapa?

"Sakura, kau lupa kalau Sasuke meninggalkan timmu dan menjadi pengkhianat Konoha?" Ino bertanya dengan cemas, "Apa kamu lupanya separah itu?" Ino bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan ini membuat Sakura terkejut. Di sini, Sasuke-kun penjahat? Ada apa ini, kenapa di dunia Shinobi orang yang dia kenal menghilang, dan orang yang tidak dia kenal muncul? Hm,,, mestinya sih itu wajar ya, kan namanya juga dunia lain... Tapi... awalnya Sakura kira dunia ini hanyalah versi lain, atau bisa dibilang dimensi lain dari dunianya...

"Sakura?" Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang nampaknya sedang berpikir. _Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura..._ "Ada yang bisa kubantu untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pasti bisa mengingat kembali kok, apa yang terjadi," Sakura tersenyum manis. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan bersama hendak menghampiri Sakura dan Ino dari belakang mereka.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak seharusnya menguping ttebayo,,," Naruto menggerutu, "Aku bisa menjalankan ini sendiri..."

"Baka, setidaknya kita harus pergi berdua..."

"A... apa maksudmu berdua?" Naruto mulai melihat dengan jijik, lalu di gebok sama Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Maksudku,,,, tentu berdua lebih baik dari sendiri kan?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan bosan, dan Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Bagus sekali, aku benar-benar dapat mengandalkanmu," Kabuto menyeringai kepada wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Wanita berambut pendek silver itu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mewujudkan dunia yang lebih baik,"Wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Ryuuta itu (lih. Chap 1) tidak lagi memakai kimono berwarna putih, tapi sudah memakai jubah Akatsuki, "Perempuan yang kubawa dari dimensi lain itu tidak tahu menahu soal kita, dan dia dapat memberi kita waktu untuk memulai rencana kita,"

"Mpghh... mphhh," Terdengar rintihan dari suara seorang perempuan yang terikat oleh tali dan diletakkan di sudut gelap pojok ruangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, gadis kecil, versi dimensi lainmu itu akan memberiku cukup waktu untuk nanti menghadapi Naruto yang akan menyelamatkanmu," Ryuuta tersenyum dingin.

"Jika nanti dia akan mencoba membawa gadis dari dimensi lain itu pulang,,, Ryuuta, tugas beratmu akan dimulai.." kata Kabuto, yang lalu mengeluarkan sebuah peti mati yang didirikan seperti biasa, "Aku akan menggunakan dia sebagai senjata untuk rencana kita nanti, kau senang, Ryuuta?" Kabuto membuka peti mati itu, dan membuat Ryuuta nyengir.

"Hah, lama tak bertemu, nee-chan,"

"Hmph, Naruto, Kyuubi-mu akan menjadi milikku..." dan suara Kabuto perlahan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Oke, saya sih nggak tau kalo yang kedua ini agak cepet update-nya, karena saya sendiri udah gak sabar untuk lanjutin ceritanya... Thanks buat supportnya dari beberapa teman saya yg juga nulis fanfic ^^ Aku nanya pendapat kalian dong,, menurut kalian fanfic ku wordnya udh cukup panjang blom? Krn aku msh bingung mau seberapa panjang... Tolong review ceritanya yaaa , lot lot thanks**


End file.
